Right Next to You
by cornishpixie126
Summary: Draco Malfoy has always hated Hermione Granger, but when mistakes happen and people change, could his feelings for her change?
1. Chapter 1 Soul Binding Draught

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. It all belongs to the Queen; J.K. Rowling.**_

_**Chapter 1. Soul Binding Draught  
><strong>  
><span>12:47 p.m. Monday<span>_

Draco was furious; he wanted to pound the living hell out Harry Potter. Every part of him was burning with fury. His hands were shaking and he was pacing around the empty classroom. He was also very, very confused, because he had no idea why he was so angry towards the boy.

Probably because he was a git, and he thought he was better than everyone else. Or maybe because he had something that Draco wanted desperately. He didn't even want to think about that.

All of this happened last Friday night…

_7:00 a.m. last Friday_

Draco woke up from a wonderful sleep. He got up and walked towards the bathroom, and he stood in front of the mirror and looked at his reflection with a satisfied look on his face. His bleach blonde hair was still amazingly handsome even with it ruffled from moving so much when he sleeps. He also noticed that the circles under his pale grey eyes are less dark than usual.

"Stop mesmerizing over yourself, Malfoy, and get ready to go down for breakfast." Blaise Zabini, one of his dorm roommates, shouted from outside the bathroom door.

"Sod off Zabini; I'll be out in 15 minutes." Draco mumbled while he was taking his clothes off.

He jumped into the warm shower and washed his hair with his favorite shampoo that his Aunty Bellatrix made him. It smelt of coconuts and a kind of cologne. He adored it, and so did the girls.

When he was finished his shower, he got dressed and fixed his hair real quick and went down to the Great Hall with Pansy and Goyle.

Goyle was shoving his face with bacon and eggs, which disgusted Draco

"Calm down Goyle, there's more here; you don't need to shove it all down so fast; you don't really need it, no offence." Draco said to Goyle with his little smug of a smile.

"Sh'anks Malfoy, I'll remem'er 'at." Goyle mumbled back with his mouth full of toast.

Draco wasn't very hungry that morning; he only had a few bites of his pancakes. He was looking around the Hall, he saw Professor Snape talking to Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore talking with Filch about something he really didn't give a shit about.

Then he studied a few students. He watched Susan from Hufflepuff sneeze right onto Justin, the look on his face was priceless.

Then he looked at Luna Lovegood at the Ravenclaw table, she was eating her toast with little nibbles. Then he noticed her glace at Neville Longbottom and she blushed.

"_So Loony has a thing with Shlongbottom. Interesting…" _He thought.

He was now watching the Golden Trio. All laughing away, at something Weasel said. It was probably something really unintelligent. He was looking at Potter spit pumpkin juice out at Ginny, who was across from him, but who wasn't listening to them.

Suddenly, Pansy interrupted his train of thought; "Draco, love, I think you should have a little something to eat. You need energy for that party tonight." She said in a gentle voice that made Draco want to push her away.

"Pans, I don't think I'll go to that bloody party anyways."

When he turned back to study the trio, his gazed turned to the Mud-blood Granger.

Something was different about her, he didn't know what, and maybe it was that her hair was frizzier than usual. Yeah that was it, she was uglier than usual.

Draco laughed at his thought, and Pansy starred at him with an odd look on her face.

Later on, in Potions, he sat down at his usual seat with Pansy and Blaise working on the new potion they were learning; the Soul Binding Draught.

What it was is that when the person who brew the potion and gives it to someone else, even if they touch it, they will be bound to the brewer. Bound as in, they can't be away from each other from a certain distance, which I'm bloody sure it's around 80 meters. Also, they will always know where the other person is, and if they are lying.

Draco wasn't paying as much attention to Professor Snape as he usually does. He was watching the trio again. He was looking more closely at Hermione, while she was cutting up something that he forgot the name of.

She moved so elegantly, he noticed, for a muggle-born that is. She looked miserable though, and a weird feeling came inside him, he didn't know what it was.

But he wanted to know why she looked so tired and upset.

Draco shook his head. _Why do I care! She deserves to be miserable, that filthy Mudblood. _

He looked away from their table and started listening to Snape. He was explaining how the Potion works.

"The potion works kind of like a love potion, yet the person doesn't fall in love with the other nor gets attached. It acts like the person can't find a way to get away from the other. Also it only really works if the brewers of the potion and the person that touches or takes the potion have feelings for each other. That is why it really is a useless potion if you want to give it to someone you hate." Snape said.

Draco just wanted to sleep. Then he heard Potter laugh with Weasley.

Snape glared at them. "You think this is funny Potter? 10 points from Gryffindor. And I'm moving each of you." He said with a growl.

Draco chuckled; he loved when Snape picked on them like this. It was amusing.

"Potter, move to the seat infront of me. Pansy and Blaise come sit with Weasley, and Granger, go sit with Draco."

Draco starred at Snape with a very shocked face. And Snape mouthed _Sorry, _and he walked back to the front to continue explaining the potion.

Draco watched Granger and Potter gather their things and move to their new places. He gave an evil glare to Granger when she placed her things at the seat beside Draco.

"Hey, I'm not so thrilled about this either, Malfoy." She said to him while returning the same glare.

"Shut it Mudblood, you'll get us into more trouble."

Then they both started reworking on their potions.


	2. Chapter 2 Accidents Happen

_**Chapter 2. Accidents Happen**_

Near the end of the class, half of the students were finished the potion. Snape decided to test each one.

He finally arrived to Draco's table. He tested his potion, and with a satisfied look, he said "It's perfect, just like always, Mister Malfoy, the king of Potions!"

Granger looked furious; and then he tested her potion. "Your almost there Granger, you missed a few things. But good." And he strode away to Weasley's table.

"How are you so good at Potions when you never even pay attention? I study and study and listen the whole time. And I can't even master this simple potion!" Hermione whispered to him.

Draco just shrugged and gave a smug smile and started gathering his things to get to his next class.

He thought maybe he could tutor her or something, but that would be ridiculous. Malfoy's never helped mudbloods.

The class ended so he got up to leave and then he accidently tipped his Soul Binding Draught all over.

"SHIT! Oh crap, Granger don't touch it! PROFESSOR!" Draco was shouting.

Then as he turned to start cleaning the mess, he saw that Granger was already gone. He hoped that she didn't touch it or that it didn't spill on her.

He hurried and finished cleaning the mess, and didn't notice his hands were soaked with the potion and he picked up a piece of parchment Hermione might have forgotten. So after saying his apologize to Professor Snape, he set off after Granger to give her parchment back.

And he might also ask her if the potion had spilled on her.

* * *

><p><em><span>Hermione<span>_

Hermione could not believe that Snape was being like this, moving me and Harry. That was really childish of him.

And Harry only laughed because he caught Malfoy starring at me. So really, it's Malfoy's fault. Not Harry's.

What irritated her most is that she had to go sit with Malfoy. Her nemesis, she absolutely hated Draco. Well maybe not hate, but she dislikes him very much.

After working on her potion, that took her about 3 days to make, Snape said it was only good.

"_GOOD? I find this potion an excellent." _ She thought.

And what pissed her off even more is that Malfoy's was excellent. How can he, that blithering idiot get it in one shot, even when he barely listens to Snape, get an excellent!

She wanted to know how he does it. A part of her wanted to ask him to help her. But she knew that he would deny in a second.

So she just asked him how he did it. And all he did was shrug. And when the bloody idiot turned to leave the classroom he knocked over his potion!

It went everywhere, so she gathered all of her things so it wouldn't touch her, and she hurried out of the classroom before Snape blames her for spilling it.

She rushed to keep up with Harry and Ron, who were headed outside.

We have a free period, so we go down to the lake and talk about everything. Today Hermione didn't really have anything to say.

"Hey, 'Mione, why do you think the ferret was starring at you in Potions?" Ron asked with a suspicion.

"Probably thinking of an insult to give me at dinner."

"As if Hermione, he was probably thinking that you aren't so bad and that you're actually really awesome, and maybe he can ask for pointers for his next exam." Harry teased.

Hermione let out a groan. "Speak of the Devil himself." She said when she saw Malfoy walking their way.

"Stupid mudblood, you forgot your parchment." Malfoy screamed at her so that his friends could hear.

"Sod off Malfoy." Ron said in defense for calling her a mudblood. He always hated that word.

"Make me Weasley. And I didn't come here to fight; I wanted to have a word with Granger." And as Malfoy said this he glanced at Hermione and glared at her.

"I'll talk to you guys in Herbology, okay?" She said to Harry and Ron, who were gathering their things so that Hermione and Malfoy can have a private talk.

Finally when they were out of hearing range, Malfoy spoke. "Did the potion touch you?" he asked in concern.

"No."

"Are you sure? Because if it-" he began, and Hermione interrupted him.

"I'm positive, why are you so worried?" She gave him a suspicious look.

"I'm not worried it's just I didn't want your filthy blood all in my potion-"

Hermione interrupted him again. "Malfoy, that's getting really old, and it doesn't really insult me anymore. And really, if the potion did touch me, it wouldn't have done anything because we hate each other."

Malfoy just starred at her and after a long silence, he threw her parchment at her and said "Whatever."

_A/N: Hey guys, this chapter is a bit short. I'll try making the next ones a bit longer! Hope you like!_


	3. Chapter 3 Pulled

**Chapter 3. Pulled**

_Draco_

_7:34 p.m. _

After dinner, Draco went to his common room to find Pansy. And as expected, she was there getting ready for the stupid party in the Hufflepuff's common room.

"Bloody hell Pans, are you really going to that party?"

"Yeah, you should come to Draco, it will be fun. Just get drunk and snog some girl. I don't know. I just know I want to drink tonight." She said back to him, as she was finishing putting some mascara.

"Fine, I'll go, just for you. But I swear if I end up snogging a really hideous Gryffindor I will murder you. And don't put so much of that mascara shit, you look like a raccoon."

"Sod off Malfoy, go get ready." She glared at him and pointed at the stairs where his dormitory is.

He went up to find Blaise getting ready for the party too. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a purple V-neck shirt.

"Are you going to the party Malfoy?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I have nothing to wear."

"Malfoy, really? You're the richest person I know. You don't have a simple buttoned shirt and nice jeans?"

Draco just shrugged and went to his drawer to look for something nice to wear.

Finally he found a green buttoned shirt and black khaki pants. He didn't tie the three first buttons on his shirt so he can show a bit of his chest.

He went to go into the bathroom when he suddenly felt a pulling in his stomach. He felt like he was getting pulled backwards.

"What the-"

Then he just stopped and moved away from the bathroom and the pulling stopped.

"Are you alright?" Blaise said with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Can I use your mirror?" he asked.

"Why can't use your own bloody mirror?"

"I'm too lazy to go get it. Just give it to me Zabini. I want to just get this bloody party over with."

Zabini finally gave him his mirror. Malfoy fixed his hair. And after 5 minutes of starring at his reflection, he went down to the common room where about 2 dozen Slytherin's were pre-drinking.

He went to find Pansy, and when he did, she had a vodka cooler in her hand. She saw Draco and jumped on him.

"DRACO. Do you want one? It's really good!" she ending it with a sexual smile.

"Sure Pans just don't jump on me like that again." And Pansy handed him a blue cooler.

He had to admit, the cooler was very tasty, but he wanted whiskey. So he went to find Crabbe, he knew Crabbe always has whiskey with him.

And of course, he found Crabbe and Goyle already piss drunk with whiskey. He took a bottle and drank all of it, and headed to the Hufflepuff common room.

* * *

><p><em><span>Hermione<span>_

_7:34 p.m. _

After she was done eating dinner, Harry, Ron and herself went up to their common room to get ready for the party. Hermione went straight upstairs to find her dorm mates.

She found Parvarti and Lavender getting ready for the party, putting makeup and doing something with their hair.

Lavender was wearing a pencil skirt with a pink U-neck shirt, with a nice butterfly necklace to top it off. She curled all of her hair, and it looked beautiful.

Parvarti was wearing a bright yellow crop top with leather pants; she braided all of her hair and added pink flowers to it.

"Wow, you guys… You guys look sexy!" Hermione said breathlessly.

"Oh shut it 'Mione, and get ready! We're going down in like half -!" Lavender shouted but Parvarti interrupted her.

"We have to do something about your hair!" Parvarti said.

"Have fun, it'll be impossible."

"Nonsense, we can just use a straightening spell to straighten your hair, and also to get rid of your frizz. No offence love." Parvarti added.

"Yes! And go find something to wear. If you have nothing, go get Ginny. She has loads of sexy cloths!" Lavender said with enthusiast.

About half an hour of doing something with her hair and makeup, she went down to ask Ginny for something to wear.

After Ginny gave her a few things, she was ready to go meet up with Harry and Ron.

* * *

><p><em><span>Harry<span>_

Getting ready took me and Ron 15 minutes.

We both threw on a nice pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and Seamus lent us some of his cologne, which smelt amazing.

Ron just kept his hair the way it usually is but cut it a bit just so he doesn't look like a homeless person.

I, on the other hand, spiked my hair up, just for a difference.

We were already drinking down in the common room with a few other 7th years while waiting for the girls.

I was taking Ginny to the party, just as friends, and Ron is taking Lavender. I don't think Hermione has a date, but she still wanted to come. Just for fun.

"How long does it take for girls to get ready?"

"Blimey Harry, they can take 3 days. But here they come." Ron said.

As Ron said this, we watch Parvarti and Lavender come down. They stood next to us and suddenly Lavender shouted so that everyone can hear her.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the new and improved, Hermione Granger!" I could smell the alcohol on her breath.

But then I look over at the stairs, and standing there wasn't Hermione, well it was, but it didn't look like her.

Her hair was pinned straight, with a white bow bandana that was holding her bangs to the side.

She was wearing a red strapless dress that went to her knees; she wore this with a black leather coat and black stilettos

"Holy shit 'Mione, what happened to you!" Ron shouted.

Hermione blushed and went to join us.

"You look great." I said.

"Okay enough chit chat lets head to the party!" Dean Thomas shouted.

"Thanks Harry, I feel great t-." she said but stopped immediately when she tried to go see Ron.

It looked like she couldn't move at all; she looked like she was going to be sick. She turned around and walked back to me.

"Hermione are you alright!" I shouted.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay; just get me something to drink." She said, she sounded a bit confused.

Ron gave her a beer and they started walking towards the door.

_A/N: I felt like it was a good thing to bring Harry into this, I don't know why, but I guess its because the books are called Harry Potter and the... But yeah._


	4. Chapter 4 Change of Heart

**Chapter 4. Change of Heart**

_Draco_

_8: OO p.m._

Draco was still thinking why he had that feeling when tried walking into his bathroom.

He was standing at a random table in the Hufflepuff's common room, drinking a soda with rum.

He was wondering where all the Gryffindor's were. Because all he saw was the Hufflepuff's, a few Ravenclaw's and the Slytherin's, most them dancing to some music that irritated Draco.

He took another sip of his drink when Pansy walked over to him, stumbling a little as she stopped.

"Hey Dracy, having fun?" she asked in a slur.

"Sure Pans, I'm having the time of my life." He said with a sarcastic ton

"Oh zip it, grab somebody and dance with them. It's fun, trust me!" she said as she was walking back to the dance floor with Goyle.

He sighed, and looked around. He saw Luna and Neville dancing together near the table; he also saw Cedric and Cho making out near the stairs.

Then he heard the door open, he looked over and saw Lavender Brown and Weasley walking in with Parvarti Patil, then Harry and Ginny, and then another girl walking with Seamus and Dean.

He has never seen her before, yet she looks familiar.

As they were coming closer to the table Draco was standing near, he realized who that girl was.

"_Granger? What happened to her? She looks… nice for once!" _Draco thought.

He wanted to go talk to her, because he was desperate to snog at least one decent looking girl. Plus Granger didn't look so bad tonight.

What has he thinking? Of course she looks bad, she's a filthy mudblood. Maybe she only looked a tad better because he was drunk. Or maybe it was because her hair wasn't all frizzed up and that she had put a bit of makeup.

He noticed that she was wearing a tight skin red dress with high heels. He had to admit her body was amazing.

Draco knew he was going to regret what he did next because he took one last sip of his drink, and grabbed a pink vodka cooler, and headed towards Hermione.

* * *

><p><em><span>Hermione<span>_

As she was walking towards the Hufflepuff's common room, she was drinking whatever Seamus and Dean were giving her. She didn't really care because it was good.

Finally when they arrived to the common room, Parvarti whispered the password, she was the only Gryffindor who knew, because only one person per house could know the password.

They entered and the music was blasting, and there was flashing lights.

"Bloody hell this is trippy." Ron said very loud; one because he was intoxicated and two because it was very difficult to hear.

Hermione looked around the room to see a lot of people dancing, but the rest were at the alcohol table.

"How did they get all this alcohol?" She shouted at Dean.

"Well a lot of people had ways to getting it here, and others bribed the elves to get us some." He shouted back.

Hermione was impressed, so when was making her way to the table, someone bumped into her.

"Watch where you're going mudblood." A familiar voice said into her ear.

"You're the one who ran into me, Draco. Will you move so I can get something to drink?"

Then he stopped her before she can move and looked at her and said "Hey, I'm sorry, um, I have a drink right here. Do you want it?"

She was shocked. Malfoy was apologizing to her, and offering her a drink.

"I'm impressed, are you always a gentlemen when you drink?" she said and added a wink.

"Not really, but I feel like an idiot standing all alone, so I wanted to at least talk to someone." He said with his charming smile

"_Ugh, why is he so attractive?" _She thought. _"Wait, what am I thinking? Malfoy, attractive? Ha, what a joke."_

She giggled.

"Did I say something funny?" he asked while looking at her with an odd look on his face.

"No, it's just I thought of something, it's not important."

"Oh, well alright. Do you want to dance?" he asked and he turned away while saying this.

"Why are you asking me? I would have thought you'd ask someone that isn't in Gryffindor and that isn't muggle-born." She said to him.

"Well everyone is taken. Plus, it's just for tonight. I still hate you as much I did yesterday."

"Fine, but if anyone asks, say we're drunk." As she said this Malfoy grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the dance floor.

* * *

><p><em><span>Draco<span>_

He had no clue why he was doing this. First, actually being nice to Granger was already weird.

Then asking her to dance? Now this is just ridiculous.

But he had to admit, he was a real charmer. And when she laughed, he thought that she was somewhat thinking about him, making fun of him in her mind.

But he forgot about that.

He thought Granger was actually a decent dancer.

He watched as all the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's watched them get real close and dance.

He wanted to kick it up a notch, and he put his hands on her thighs, and pulled her closer.

"What the hell are you doing Malfoy?" Ron shouted from beside them, while he was doing the same with Lavender.

"Get your hands of her!" Harry said angrily.

"Sod off guys, we're just dancing." Hermione shouted back at them and then said to Draco "Stop it, or they will hurt you, and you don't want your precious Slytherin friends to hate you for touching a mudblood."

"Like you said, we're just drunk."

The song ended and then a new one started, and it was a slow one.

"_Bloody hell, I'm going to have to slow dance with Granger, in front of everybody." _He thought.

"Might as w-" he started to tell Hermione but something grabbed his arm and pulled him away from her.

"Hey Dracykinz, come dance with me!" Pansy said as she was already wrapping her arms around his neck.

Then he looked back and Granger who was now sitting all alone on the stairs drinking what he thought is a cooler. He honestly did want to dance with her. But this was for the best.

He had an odd feeling that she was upset that he didn't dance with her. This made him laugh.

"I love this song! Isn't it an amazing song Draco?" Pansy asked him.

"Yeah, it's bloody brilliant." He replied with clenched teeth.

* * *

><p><em><span>Hermione<span>_

Hermione could not believe the Draco Malfoy, the boy who hates mudbloods more than anything, the boy who teased her for 7 years, asked her to dance.

A part of her was thrilled, and the other was she was suspicious that he was up to something. Maybe he was only doing this so he can humiliate her some more.

As she drank her cooler, she watched everyone dance with someone special. But she was mostly watching Pansy and Malfoy.

She felt a bit jealous of her; and also angry because she was supposed to dance with him.

Then she watched Harry and Ginny dance really awkwardly. She studied Ron and Lavender snogging while they danced, it wasn't a flattering sight.

She felt lonelier than ever, she wanted to dance with Draco again.

Finally the song ended and she made her way to find Parvati and Cho who were dancing with Cedric, Dean and Seamus.

They danced to about 3 songs, and Hermione was very intoxicated. She was always giggling, and cuddling up to people.

Another slow song began, and Hermione walked back to the alcohol table.

She sang along to the song, and wondered what Malfoy was doing.

"_Probably snogging Pansy." _She thought.

But right then, she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around and starring at her were pale grey eyes.

_A/N: I feel like my chapters are too short, oh well. I really hope you guys enjoy my story. Its my first one, so it might not be the best, but I'm trying. _


	5. Chapter 5 Falling For You

**Chapter 5. Falling For You**

_Draco_

_10:00 p.m._

After dancing with Pansy, he went back to drinking and sitting around being lonely. He wanted to find Granger again, and dance. But she looked like she was having too much fun; he didn't want to ruin it.

He watched her laugh with Parvarti and dance with Dean. That kind of pissed him off, he didn't know why. He let that go.

He realized that she was actually very pretty; her brown eyes were popping out with the help of her makeup. Her hair was actually very nice straight; he wasn't so sure he liked it when it was frizzy. Her body, well, let's skip that part.

A new slow song has begun so he decided to once again, attempt to slow dance with the mudblood.

He tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around and saw who had done this, her face changed and she looked nervous or embarrassed.

He starred into her eyes, and she looked back into his, and she blushed.

"_She's kind of cute when she blushes." _Draco thought.

He cleared his throat. "Um, do you, err, want to dance with me? I'm only asking because last time you looked really upset when Pansy stole me."

"Okay. One dance Malfoy, and I wasn't upset." She snapped at him. She looked kind of embaressed.

He placed his hands on her hips while she wrapped her arms around his neck, and they started swaying to the music.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked in her ear.

She let out a sigh. "I just feel so lonely, I never even had my first kiss, and here I am watching my two best friends snogging people and having the time of their lives. Then there's stupid me, mudblood Granger, all alone."

Draco chuckled. "You've never kissed anybody?"

She let go of Draco at once. "It isn't funny!" Then she ran out of the common room.

He thought for a moment, he wanted to go see if she was alright, but at the same time he wanted her to cry. He knew she was headed to the library, so he decided finally to run after her.

"_This whiskey must be getting to my head, because I'm being nice to a mudblood, and not just any mudblood, Hermione Granger." _He thought.

He finally arrived in the library and he heard sobbing. He followed the sound and found Hermione sitting at an empty table.

"Can I, er, join you?" he asked as he tried using a gentle tone.

"Why? Are you going to tease me about how I never kissed a boy?" she looked up into his eyes and glared at him.

"N-no, I just felt really bad for laughing. I-I'm sorry Granger."

"It's alright; I'm just a bit touchy about things like that."

"I've noticed."

She shot him a glare. "Why did you come here?"

"I don't know, I just felt like it I guess."

That was kind of the truth, but he just wanted to see if she was alright.

"So you've never kissed a boy huh? I could change that."

"_What the hell am I saying? I don't want to kiss Granger! Well whatever, it's a party and we will both forget about in the morning." _He thought.

"Um, are you serious?" she looked at him.

"Yeah, I guess. It's not like anybody can see, and like you said, we can just say we were drunk." He chuckled again.

"Sure." She looked down at the table.

What happened next wasn't intentional; it was like someone was moving his arms for him. It was like he was a puppet.

He placed his hand on her jaw to tilt her head gently so she was looking at him.

He was leaning in; he was so close that he could smell the fruitiness of her hair and the alcohol on her breath.

But then she moved away. "Draco…" Hermione whispered.

"What? We're just going to kiss." My god, he sounded so desperate.

"I know I just, I…" She hesitated for a moment.

"Well go on, spit it out."

Right then Hermione got up and started to leave.

"I'm sorry, this was a mistake. Goodbye Malfoy." She said to him without even looking at him.

"Where are you going?" He shouted at her.

"Back to the party of course." She screamed back. Then she was gone.

_Fuck. I almost snogged Hermione Granger. What was I thinking!_

Draco got up to go back to the party. He didn't want this misshape to ruin his evening.

_Hermione_

_10:45 p.m._

Walking back to the Hufflepuff's common she kept regretting that she didn't kiss Malfoy.

She did want to keep her first kiss for someone really special. But at the same time, leaving Draco hanging like that wasn't very nice.

When she was really close to the common room she remembered she didn't have the password.

"Fuck!" She screamed.

She decided she would just go outside for some fresh air. Once outside she found a comfortable looking bench and sat and started playing with her hair.

The wind was cool, but it was relaxing at the same time. The night sky was beautiful at this time. There is so many stars.

She began to daydream of Malfoy for some reason.

Of how magnificent his hair is, how it's always perfect, no matter what activities he does. How his piercing grey eyes were somewhat screaming at her to kiss him. How it looked like he desperately wanted her. How he is just a bit taller than Hermione, how muscular his arms are. Oh how she wanted his hands to touch every part of her body.

Then she heard a noise that snapped her out of her thoughts.

She started looking everywhere. And she heard the sound again.

"Who's there?" She shouted out to the darkness. She began to pull out her wand.

"Woah, it's just me Granger. No need to hex me." It was Malfoy.

"I thought you were going back to the party?"

"I don't know the password." He said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Sucks to be you then." She snapped back.

"You did too and don't deny it. Who would want to be out here? It's freezing!"

"I find it soothing." She said as he sat beside her.

"Hey, um, I'm sorry about the library thing." He looked at her apologetically.

"For what, forcing me to snog you?" she snorted.

"No, for embarrassing you because I knew you wanted to snog me." He said and winked at her.

"I do not want to snog you!"

"Don't deny it sweet cheeks; you can be completely honest with me." He got up and held out his hand for her to grab it.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to show you something." He looked at her and smiled a genuine smile that Hermione has never seen before.

She looked at him not sure if she should go or not.

"What? Don't trust me Granger?"

She hesitated, then gave up and grabbed his hand. He pulled her up and started to drag her towards the forest.

"Where are we going?" She said while giggling.

He stopped right in front of a huge willow tree.

"Wow, it's beautiful. How did you find it?" She look at where he was standing but found just air. She look around and found him climbing the tree.

"What are you doing?" She screamed.

"Shh, this is my tree. Well our tree now. No one knows about it. It's a place where I keep my secret note book. If someone does manage to climb up and find it, they will write in it about anything they want." He looked at her and showed her a wrecked old note book.

"Why our tree?" she asked in a suspicious tone.

"Well, because now, I will write in it, about my day or to ask you things I can't face to face. And I would appreciate it if you wrote back." He said and once again held out his hand for her to grab.

She took it and he pulled her up so she was sitting beside him in the tree. "This place is really beautiful."

"Just like you." Hermione didn't think she was supposed to hear that because she barely heard it herself.

But she let it go. She didn't want things to be awkward at this perfect moment.

"Hermione?" Draco asked her after a long silence.

She turned to her head to look at him and found his extremely close. "Y-yes?" she managed to gasp out.

"I know that you wanted to keep it for someone special, but I can't help it." He said looking deeply into her eyes.

"Help what?" she asked very confused.

"Help this."

Before she can argue, he had on hand caressing her cheek and the other holding her hair pulling her closer; he covered her lips with his own.

Hermione was paralyzed, she didn't know what was happening, but then after a while, she relaxed and accepted the kiss.

The kiss didn't last long; it remained light, sweet and innocent.

Finally when he pulled away he looked at the ground and whispered "I'm sorry."

Hermione was still having troubling catching her breath because he caught her off-guard.

"Sorry you kissed me?" she said with a touch of sadness in her tone.

Draco shook his and looked at her. "Sorry I had to stop."

_A/N I think this is my longest chapter yet, I really liked this one, it made me all giggly inside. Review and favorite, thank you guys!_


	6. Chapter 6 True Feelings

**Chapter 6. True Feelings**

_Draco_

_12:00 a.m. Saturday_

Draco never returned to the party, after hanging around his tree with Hermione for about an hour, doing absolutely nothing but talk about their classes, he walked Hermione back to the Gryffindor common room and went to his.

When the door to the common room opened, someone jumped on him.

"Draco! Where have you been?" It was Pansy.

"Sod off Pans; I got locked out of the party so I went for a walk." He pushed her off of him and went to go sit by the fire.

"Oh, with whom?" She sat beside him and nudged him.

"No one."

"As if Draco, you wouldn't go out wandering all by yourself." She flipped her hair. He knew she was still intoxicated.

"Hey, Pans, how about I take you up to your dorm so you can have a good sleep?" He got up and started to pull her off the couch.

"But I'm not tired. And plus it's a weekend, no school remember? I want to stay up." She sat back down and crossed her arms.

"Fine then, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Once upstairs and his pajamas he laid in his bed ad thought about his night. Would he forget about everything in the morning? He doesn't know. Was what he did just the alcohol going to his head? Once again, he has no idea.

All he knows is that he wants to see Hermione again.

He thought about her hair, how it frizzed up when they were in the tree, how she didn't care how she looked. He liked that. How her beautiful brown eyes always found a way to be starring back into his. How her lips were always smiling showing he perfect teeth. She was absolutely stunning. He doesn't know why he feels this way, because yesterday he hated her, despised her. And now all he thought about was how he wanted to be with her right now.

He remembered the kiss, how her lips felt on his. How perfect it was.

He had to see her again, but he knew it was wrong. Very, very wrong. Maybe he would go back to hating her when he wakes up.

If not he will just have to act like he does, because he can't let his Slytherin friends know he kissed Gryffindor, or even worse; a mudblood.

After Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle finally came in and went to bed, he decided it was a good idea to sleep. He had a big day ahead of him.

* * *

><p><em><span>Hermione<span>_

_11:45 p.m. Friday_

Draco was walking Hermione back to her common room because they decided it was too late to go back to the party. Plus Draco looked really tired so she told him she wanted to go to bed.

"So about that kiss…" Draco said when they reached the common room.

"What about it?" She looked at him with confusion.

"Nothing." He said and looked away from her.

She grabbed his hand. "Hey, if it's because you're scared that your friends will hate you, I promise I won't tell anybody. It's our little secret. Alright?"

"Yeah, and we'll probably forget about it in the morning." He moved away from her and let go of her hand.

She let out a little sigh. "Perhaps." And she turned and whispered the password to the Fat Lady. "Um, goodnight I guess." She said before entering the common room.

"Wait." Draco said while grabbing a hold of her hand.

Right after he noticed what he had done, he quickly let go of her hand.

"What is it?" She stopped and turned at him.

"Um, remember to write in that note book." He said.

"Oh, yeah, I will." She said with a touch of disapointement in her voice.

Draco moved closer to her. He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and looked into her eyes. "Goodnight Hermione."

"_He never ever called me by my first name before!" _She thought. It made her really happy.

"Goodnight." She said and blushed.

Then he turned away and started walking towards his common room.

She walked into her common room very quietly just in case Harry and Ron are back. She didn't want them questioning where she was.

But she saw that the room was empty, silent and calm.

As she sat down on a chair near the fire, she realized how tired she really was.

She started thinking about how perfect her night was, how Draco Malfoy, the boy all the girls want, kissed her.

She wanted to see him again. But she knows how they can't be together because of who they are. Draco is a pure-blood Slytherin and she was a muggle-born Gryffindor.

She realized how much she actually had feelings for Draco. She had a sudden thought that maybe he liked her too. That made her a giddy inside her stomach.

But the sound of the common room door open interrupted her thoughts. She looked over at the door and saw Ginny walk in.

Ginny saw Hermione and jumped. "Oh, it's you." She smiled and sighed.

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"No, not at all. You just surprised me. I didn't see you at the party at all! What happened?" Ginny said while sitting beside Hermione on the couch.

"Nothing just went for a walk. Then I got locked out of the party. I didn't know the password." Hermione laughed.

"Oh, I heard that that's what happened to Malfoy too. Did you see him at all?"

The sound of his name gave Hermione butterflies. "N-nope. I guess he went to bed." She stuttered.

"Hermione Granger, you're hiding something from me, and I want to know what it is." Ginny said while grabbing a hold of Hermione's hand.

Hermione sighed. "Promise not to tell anybody if I tell you?"

"I swear on my life."

"Okay here it goes." And when she said that Ginny sat up straight and had the biggest smile on her face.

"I went outside and sat down, and I heard something. But it was only Malfoy, he took me to this…" She hesitated because it was supposed to only be her and Draco's tree. "… Spot where he studies. We talked about a lot of thing; classes, our houses, just everything I guess. It was odd; he wasn't being the obnoxious snob I always remembered him as." She finished with sigh and looked at Ginny.

She was quiet; Hermione searched her face for any kind of emotion. But she didn't find anything; not anger, confusion or even sadness.

Finally, Ginny relaxed her shoulders and she gave Hermione a reassuring smile. "Were you happy?"

"Yes I was, but I don't want Harry or Ron finding this out. You swear that you won't tell them?"

"I promise, you look tired, you should go to bed." Ginny gave her a friendly hug and stood up and headed towards her dormitory.

"Hey Ginny, thank you; for everything."

"You're welcome, goodnight!" And Ginny was out of her sight.

Hermione stood up and saw her pet cat, Crookshanks sitting on the table. She picked him up and brought him to her bed.

She lay in bed for quite some time before her eyes finally shut and her brain relaxed.

She drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

_A/N; Sorry for taking so long! I've run out of ideas, and I guess I've been really busy. I hope you guys didn't think this chapter was boring, because we'll it was just supposed to be a chapter where Draco and Hermione rethink about their night and how they feel about it. Anyways, see you next chapter!_


End file.
